Inazuma Eleven Wiki
Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Main Characters and Main GO Characters Help Out! Inazuma Eleven Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to the Inazuma Eleven world, games, manga, anime and merchandise. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of Inazuma Eleven. Anyone can help out just by adding info and sharing anything you know about Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, though the best way to start adding info is by editing articles that need more info. When creating new character pages, remember to use the character template for the characters, for episodes use the episode template, for creating hissatsu pages use the hissatsu template, and for the team articles use the team template. For opening songs, use the opening song template, for the ending songs, use the ending song template, and for the locations, use the locations template. We also have a for the users, please check the sidebar on most pages to enter it and start a discussion amongst users who are online or you could click to open a new tab with the chat. Also, if you want to help us out lessening the stub articles, click here. Featured Character Yukimura Hyouga (雪村豹牙) is a forward and the ace striker for Hakuren in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He was taught by Fubuki Shirou when he joined Hakuren (GO). Both were very close and he learned a lot from Fubuki Shirou. For more check: Yukimura Hyouga Anime Previous Episode: Episode 031 (GO) Keshin! Sengoku Bushin Musashi Appear! is the 31th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Nishiki Ryouma and Matsukaze Tenma will use their keshin for the second half of this match. With this, a heated conclusions arrives after the match of Kidokawa Seishuu and Raimon. The match ends with Raimon's win, and Someoka leaves again after his short visit and says his farewell to Kidou and to the Raimon team. Current Episode: Episode 032 (GO) ' Miracle of Wind' is the 32th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane and Midori are at the school fields. Tenma and Shinsuke practices soccer while the manager came to watch them and Midori brought some food. Shinsuke said that he is going to create a keshin and they all discussed on how to awake a keshin. Later, Shindou came and the talk about "the miracle of wind" in which is appointed to Tenma who brought the biggest miracles into Raimon Soccer. They mostly had flashbacks and discuss about the difference in SEED 's keshin and non-SEED's keshin. Near the end of the episode, Endou is shown to be standing on a cliff on an island, wearing the same clothes he wears in the movie. Next Episode: Episode 033 (GO) Featured Hissatsu Eternal Blizzard (エターナルブリザード,'' Etānaru burizādo'') is a shoot Hissatsu technique used in the Inazuma Eleven universe. This hissatsu was used by Fubuki Shirou in the anime. Later in the GO series, this was shown in a flashback and used by Yukimura Hyouga. For more check: Eternal Blizzard Poll Past polls archive Which version of Inazuma Eleven GO are you going to buy? Shine Dark Both Neither I will wait and hope for an English release first Featured Team Diamond Dust (ダイヤモンドダスト) is one of Aliea Academy's master rank teams. Their captain is Gazel. When playing with Raimon, they tied at 2-2 (as a result of their overconfidence), and as Gazel was not satisfied with the tie, he joins Prominence, forming Chaos to win against Raimon and overthrow The Genesis. For more check: Diamond Dust es:Inazuma Eleven Wiki vi: fr: it: id: Category:Browse